


black market trade

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Maz has raided a lot of ships. It's worth more than credits.





	black market trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



Chewbacca wasn't interested in Maz when they first met, but it was easy to change that. Next time he was in the cantina she just made sure to bare her scar.

"I didn't get _caught,_ " she said, scornfully, when the Wookie enquired. "This is a mark of honour. For a smuggler, you don't know much about pirates." He stared at her with awe, and Maz leaned into the table. "It's not all about robbing ships. I got this for stealing people." 

Piracy had won Maz a lot of treasures, but the ones that made her the richest were the stories.


End file.
